


You Only Live (Twice)

by TheImmortalThiefLord



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImmortalThiefLord/pseuds/TheImmortalThiefLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Octavia is sick of being pregnant and all the hormones, so Lincoln tries to cheer her up. Note: keyword "tries"<br/>Cuddles are a mandatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Only Live (Twice)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [montymoonshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/montymoonshine/gifts).



“No, Linc!!” Octavia pushes away his offering of bacon she had requested only moments before, pouting and curling into herself on the bed. Seeing the hurt look on his face, she groans. Hot, angry tears pour down her face. She isn't sure why she's crying; she's just so sick of the pregnancy weight, of having cravings for strange and gross foods (squid?? where did that come from??) of not being able to sleep properly, basically just sick of having to support two extra humans in one body.

Lincoln looks at her sadly, “Tavvy..."

Octavia curls herself tighter, blocking him out. “No.”

“But Tavvy...”

“NO!”

Lincoln is silent for a minute. Octavia chances a peek through her fingers to see him grinning at her. “Whaatt,” she groans.

Lincoln only grins wider. Suddenly he jumps up on the bed and starts bouncing. Octavia stares at him in amazement; she's never seen him do anything as stupid or silly before.

“What- are-you- DOING,” she bites out between clenched teeth. Honestly, all she wants to do it rest and cry and maybe sleep a little, and cuddles wouldn't exactly go over too badly, but here he is jumping on her bed grinning like? What do they call it, a cheshire cat?

Lincoln stops and looks at her, his head cocked to the side, “well, I think I'm bouncing on the bed. Does it look like that?” And he starts jumping again.

Octavia buries her head in the pillow and lets out a scream well worthy of a warrior in battle. The bed goes still, and she can feel something moving behind her. Her shoulders start shaking.

“Tavvy?” Lincoln's concerned voice is next to her. “Tavvy, I'm sorry I was just trying to cheer you up-” Octavia turns over on to her back and her giggles turn into peals of laughter. A grin breaks out on Lincoln's face.

“Oops?” he says sheepishly.

Octavia gasps for breath, her shoulders and round belly shaking with laughter. When she can finally speak again, she exclaims: “What the FUCK were you doing and WHY the FUCK did you think it would be a GOOD IDEA?”

Lincoln shrugs as he reaches over to pull a blanket over the both of them. “You were sad looking, and I thought I would try to cheer you up.”

Octavia smacks his shoulder playfully. “Well it wasn't you most brilliant idea, for sure...” she trails off and bites her lip cheekily, “but you sure were damn cute,” she allows.

Lincoln laughs and wraps his arm around her, putting his big hand over her stomach. “Maybe we can teach the twins, someday,” he says.

Octavia sleepily cuddles closer to him and shuts her eyes, “mhm, how about no.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was laughing so much writing this, can't you just imagine these two being silly every once in a while? It would be so cute.  
> (I might have been writing this thinking of my girlfriend but NO totally NOT)


End file.
